


Roll The Dice

by Yuljaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuljaa/pseuds/Yuljaa
Summary: Harry is back for his 8th year, together with a few others. Unfortunate events lead to him spending an aweful lot of time with none other than Draco Malfoy.But at some point, he doesn't seem as much of a git anymore...drarry fic!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Roll The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first time posting on aoo3 and tbh I am a little nervous :'D  
> I am writing this story with "story cubes" so I haven't figured it all out in my head but I hope you'll like it.  
> Be aware that I am German, so my english might sound rather "simple" 
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue 

Harry opened his eyes, sleepily rubbing his eyes and slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was back at Hogwarts. Today would be the first day of his 8th year and he was honestly a little nervous. When he had arrived the day before he had been really good at avoiding everyone except a few fellow Gryffindors he met on the train. Ron and Hermione did a good job at shielding him from the stares of pretty much everyone.

The Boy Who Lived was back and everyone wanted to get a look of him.

But the only thing _Harry_ wanted for this year, was for it to be as uneventful as possible. No adventures, no fights to fight and no attention he didn't feel like he deserved. He just wanted to be as ordinary as everyone else for once.

His gaze landed on the bed on the opposite of the room.

Ron began to yawn loudly and stretch. “Mornin' Harry”, he mumbled a small smile spreading on his face. “ 's good to be back somehow, right?”

Harry shrugged. He didn't really know how to feel about it. It was his decision to come back, many of his old classmates didn't, including Ginny, Saemus and a few others. But he wasn't sure what to expect of this year and how people would treat him. He honestly wanted to forget about the war and try to move on but he was almost sure that would be more difficult than he wished for.

Ron started to raise his brows in confusion because he didn't answer right away so Harry murmured a “Sure” and forced a smile on his face.

He got out of bed and walked over to his trunk to fish out his robes.

He looked over at Ron, who was slowly crawling out if bed as well.

“ I'm gonna go head down to the prefect bathroom real quick”, Harry said and grabbed his wand from his nightstand. “ Not that fond of the first years asking me for an autograph” He laughed but it wasn't honest. He really didn't want to be around his friends either, they constantly reminded him of the war and the people he lost. It wasn't fair to feel this way but he just needed more time to move on. Ron didn't seem to notice his fake laugh. “Sure, mate”, he said amused and started digging through his own trunk at the end of his bed.

Without another word Harry rushed down to the fifth floor and greeted the portrait in front of the bathroom.

“Password?” the old man raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously.

“Gillyweed”, Harry said and the portrait nodded and gave way for him to climb through and enter. Last night he had wandered around the castle pretty late because one of his nightmares had kept him awake. It was pretty much always the same. People dying over and over again. Their faces haunting him as they got hit by curses. He saw Sirius, he saw Fred and Cedric and so many others. Sometimes he felt so guilty for being alive. Sometimes he wished he could trade his life and give it to someone else.

So he had found himself wandering around the castle he bumped into the nearly headless Nick. They talked for quite a bit and in the end Harry admitted that he felt a little overwhelmed and wished he had more privacy. Nick had nodded understanding exactly what he meant and told him the password for the prefect bathroom. “ You have the most use for it I guess. Have a good night Mister Potter.” He had vanished through the next wall and now Harry was standing inside the bathroom and silently agreed that indeed, he probably had the most use for it.

He felt himself relaxing and took a deep breath. He was alone. No one to bother him.

He took off his clothes and threw them onto a pile in the corner of the room. It was still early enough that he'd be able to take his time. He checked himself in the big mirror that hung next to the portrait he had just stepped through and sighed.

_I lost too much weight_ , he thought. He felt way too skinny and at the same time way too muscular.  _ I guess that's what war does to you.  _

Harry's glance fell on his scar. The small bolt on his forehead that unmistakably marked him as the Boy Who Lived. How he wished he wasn't  _...that. _ He took another deep breath and walked over to the number of taps and opened all of them, filling the bath with bubbles and hot water. Once the tub was full he stopped the water with a silent charm and jumped in head first, diving in deep. It was warm and calming. Also shutting out all the noise. Harry felt as if he was in a bubble, holding him. He stayed under water for as long as possible. Once his lungs started burning he came back to the surface, gasping for air and as he opened his eyes he almost had a heart attack. 

“What the fuck?!”, Harry panted and combed his wet hair back with his fingers so he could properly see.

In the bathroom, looking probably as shocked as himself was non other than Draco fucking Malfoy.


End file.
